The invention relates to valve and actuator assemblies and particularly to assemblies permitting a plurality of angular relationships between the actuator and the valve. The ability to install the actuator at a plurality of angular relationships is of great significance because it allows the end user of the assembly to install the same valve and actuator combination in a variety of relative positions and thus avoid physical interference with structure that may otherwise interfere and which is not readily moved. This ability is also of great significance for the manufacturer or distributor of such assemblies because the requirements to manufacture and inventory a wide variety of different assemblies is drastically reduced.
It is conventional in the valve industry to provide most butterfly valves that rotate clockwise (as viewed from the drive end of the butterfly shaft) to close. The drive end will be understood to be the end of the shaft which is engaged by the actuator. Thus, it is important that any mechanism to connect the valve and actuator maintain the intended directional relationship.
A further consideration in constructing such valve and actuator assemblies is that the actuator is typically has a linear output. For example, the actuator may be pneumatically or hydraulically operated by pressure on a diaphragm to move a shaft axially. The shaft on which the butterfly is mounted traditionally has a crank arm extending radially from this shaft. Thus, the interconnection must be configured to adapt to these considerations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a plurality of possible positions for the actuator without affecting the direction of rotation of the valve butterfly when opening as well as when closing.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which in one form of the invention allows positioning of the actuator in a plurality of angular positions that are 45 degrees apart and thus eight possible positions of the actuator are provided.